User blog:Magma-Man/Call of Wikia III: Apocalypse - Act II
The story continues! Chapter 6 - Things Just Got Worse *Player 2: Ebon Shadowshot *Location: Nazi Zombies Plus Magma-Man and Shadowshot get back up just in time to watch the giant Nyan Cats fly off as Cyber-Ghost yells "Finish off anything that's left!" Shadowshot then gets the idea to use the Tanzit bus to get off the Wiki, and the two get going, but find themselves stopped by rage face characters. They ending up dealing with troll faces that use jet packs and fire two shoulder mounted rocket launchers, rage face guys that run at them screaming with explosives strapped on them, and Y U NO guys dual-wielding shotguns. All of them are essentially stick figures except for their face and are two-dimensional, prompting players to target the face. Eventually Magma-Man and Shadowshot reach the Tranzit bus and it gets moving, but another troll shows up and launches rockets at it, causing it to go flying into the air, out of the Wiki, and into somewhere else... Chapter 7 - I'm a Fighter, Not a Doctor *Player 2: N7 *Location: Memory Alpha Magma-Man looks out at the Star Trek Wiki, before turning to Shadowshot's corpse, crushed by the remains of the bus. "No!" Magma-Man yells and scrambles over to his fallen ally, but before he can reach him, a giant bear lands in front of him. "Hello!" The bear says in a high pitched overly cheery voice. "I'm Confession Bear! Tell me all of your secrets!" "...What?" Magma-Man responds. Then the bear's eyes turn red and it's voice becomes warped. "I SAID CONFESS TO ME MOTHA' FUCKER!" It then lets out a roar and starts to pounce on Magma-Man, but is shot in the face by player 2, N7. "N7? What are you doing here?" N7 then responds "What are you doing here?" "We had to run and ended up here. Listen, Daniel Smith has just been captured by... a cyberneticly reconstructed Ghost." "The one from MW2?" "Yup." "Why the fuck does he even exist?" "Don't know, but we need to stop him... and the Bronies... This is the Star Trek Wiki right? Let's nab ourselves a starship, we can use it for transport." N7 then replies, "Okay, let's go!" B0846S49Ijs The two start battling their way through the Wiki as it begins to swarm with Cyber-Ghost's forces, including the new enemy type, Confession Bear, which will charge the players screaming out random confessions. ("I CLEANED YOUR TOILET WITH YOUR TOOTH BRUSH, AND PUT IT BACK ON THE SINK WITHOUT WASHING IT!") Also, large screens over-head get hacked and Cyber-Ghosts face appears. "ATTENTION citizens of Wikia! Just thought I'd let you know that soon you shall have a new ruler: I, SIMON "GHOST" RILEY! Ha ha ha ha ha! You will all pay for forsaking me in Modern Warfare 2, and THIS little twerp," he pulls Daniel over and shoves his face into the camera. "Will be the key." The transmission stops. Later another transmission starts. Cyber-Ghost again speaks. "You twats even made a new Call of Duty with MY NAME IN THE TITLE, and WHO do you get to replace me!?" Cyber-Ghost steps aside to show an old man tied up to a chair, speaking slowly in a monotone voice. "Don't worry everyone. I am Elias Walker, the most elite of the Ghosts. I will stop this robot man because he is evil and I am good." As Elias keeps rambling with an emotionless voice Ghost laughs. "And you people said that I was a bland character? Pfft." Ghost then points his arm cannon at Elias's head as Elias continues. "and then he shot a baboon-" Elias's head gets blown off, and Ghost kicks him to the ground shouting "PRETENDER!" Magma-Man and N7 continue to fight against the meme forces, and Cyber-Ghost appears for yet another transmission. Now he can be seen at a long, fancy dinner table, sitting on one end opposite of a tied up and gagged Daniel Smith while holding a goblet of wine. "So, tell me about yourself Daniel. Oh what was that? You've been forsaken and hated by everyone you used to trust and now devote your life to getting revenge?" Cyber Ghost then splashes the wine over his face and then crushes the goblet against the table. "YOU SOUND LIKE MY KIND OF GUY!" Daniel just continues to cry. Eventually N7 and Magma-Man reach the Enterprise. "Finally! Let's get out of here!" Cyber-Ghost shows up once again however as a force field appears over the Enterprise. "Oooooohhhh no, you aren't leaving this place alive, Wikians. Not if DOGE HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Boss Battle: Doge A Stryder Titan from Titanfall jumps into the area with text all around it in Comic Sans and Bold fonts, saying things like "Much Boss," "Many Death," and "Such Wow." The players will have to dodge Doge's rocket fire and machine gun, fighting back and causing as much damage as possible. Eventually dealing enough damage the cockpit of the Titan will force it open to reveal Doge. Players much deal as much damage as possible before it closes again. Doge then jumps behind the force-field of the Enterprise, and calls in Kittehs to help him. Kittehs are cats that move extremely fast and pounce on a player, incapacitating him and dealing large amounts of damage until their ally can kill the cat. Kittehs will only come one at a time unless on ULTIMATE SWAG difficulty. After the Kittehs are dealt with Doge will jump back into the fight, although this time aided by trolls with their usual jetpacks and sniper-rifles/rocket launchers. The same thing will eventually happen, the Titan's cockpit will be forced open and the players will then shoot up an increasingly bloody and wounded Doge. At this point Doge is mostly a skeleton with some bits of gore and a brain attached to it, as the suit closes back up and then jumps on another platform. This time Doge is not protected by a shield and fights back with missiles, but is exposed for further attack. More kittehs get sent out, and a couple Rage Face suiciders run out. Once Doge is damaged enough the suit will fall over back to the ground. Doge will crawl out with smaller bits of text floating around him that are shaking violently wishing death upon the players, before the players put the final shots into him which cause him to explode in an overly spectacular gory mess. The shield around Enterprise goes down, Cyber-Ghost shouts his dismay. "You... you killed Doge... how could you!?... NOW I'M ANGRY!" Magma-Man gets on board the ship, while N7 stays back to grab the Titan. "Hurry up!" Magma-Man shouts before seeing N7 run back using the Titan. "The thing apparently repairs itself. It's ours now!" Chapter 8 - Dead on Arrival *Player 2: Redskin-36 *Location: SHODANPEDIA Magma-Man and N7 travel through space of Sci-Fi Wikis and eventually come to a stop. "Oh God, it's SHODANPEDIA. I wonder if there is anything left at this point..." The Enterprise comes to a stop as Magma-Man exits to see if anyone was still alive aboard the Citadel Station article, while N7 stays back. Magma-Man is immediately greeted by a Helghast soldier with pink eyes as opposed to the usual red as it made garbled noises, aiming a rifle. "What!?" A figure comes out of the darkness and kill the soldier, who is revealed to be Redskin. "Redskin! What are you doing here?" "I've been going after the bronies. Chartax and 900bv have been helping out. They think we can use this system's computers to pinpoint where the source is." "Wow, that is some wonderful exposition you're spouting. Could you get to the point?" 900bv chimes in over a radio. "This place is filled to the brim with bronies and Helghast who've also been bronified, but we think we can find the brony source from here." Chartax then takes over. "Problem is in Wikia's deterioration SHODAN is one of the many articles who've gone rogue. You're going to have to take her out." Redskin takes point, shooting a standard brony crawling on the floor. "Come on Mags, this should be fun!" Magma-Man and Chartax battle their way through the destroyed station, fighting all the same bronies as before plus the new Helghast brony and also in one area the Pegasus bronies, who fly on rotted wings hurl globs of toxic blood at the players while emitting a high pitched screech. Chartax and 900bv help along the way. "How did you even get here Redskin?" "You told me not to spout exposition!" Eventually they get to the command deck. After clearing it out of the bronies, Chartax contacts them again. Okay, time to get into Cyberspace." "Cyber-what?" "SHODAN is an AI. You need to take her out on her home turf." "Oh fun." As they enter the weightless, wireframe world of cyberspace, armed with a strange projectile weapon, they are greeted with a terrifying voice. "W-w-welcome to my domain insects. Are you prepared to be torn limb from limb?" "No, but we are prepared to FUCK SHIT UP." Boss Battle: SHODAN SHODAN's form is that of a cone with tentacles coming out. Redskin and Magma-Man have to avoid it's projectile attacks while floating around in the space, shooting out their projectiles at her as she spouts random often unrelated quotes from the System Shock games. As the fight continues the players get harder to control as SHODAN's face continues to fill up their screen. Eventually the players destroy SHODAN and get out. "Oh man it took ages to write that article!" Chartax says. "No one cares." 900bv replies. "Anyway, I've pin-pointed the location of Brony source. Not sure what Wiki it is but it's close by, Just wait, I'm coming with you." Chapter 9 - Titan Time *Player 2: 900bv *Location: Dead Space Wiki "You've got to be kidding me!" "Well now we know why the bronies have changed so much since last time..." 900bv and Magma-Man look out over the remains of the Dead Space Wiki. "Somewhere in there is the new Smuffmind. Let's get him." 900bv states. "We better suit up for this. I've secured a mech suit from the Titanfall Wiki, not sure what you've" "I've got one as well actually." N7 speaks up. "Great, Magma will join me in it and we will wreak havoc." "It's my suit!" "No it's the Titanfall Wiki's suit. You need to stay and man the ship in case there is trouble." "But..." Soon after 900bv and Magma-Man, in an Atlas Titan and a Stryder Titan, fall through space from the Enterprise and directly onto the ISS Ishimura. Punching through the top and entering the inside of the ship, they are greeted with hundreds of brony creatures. "This should be fun." The next ten minutes are essentially the two players in Titans wreaking havoc and blowing through walls on as the follow the trail to the Smuff Mind. Eventually, they reach him. Chapter 10 - Hive Mind *Player 2: 900bv *Location: Dead Space Wiki "Holy... what... the..." They come into a large circular area, lacking gravity, as they gaze at the massive... mass of pink flesh before them. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY DOMINION, NON-BELIEVERS!" it growls. "Who are you?" Magma-Man asks. "WE USED TO BE KNOWN AS JERRYWIFFLEWAFFLE. THEN ETERNALBLAZE. NOW YOUR DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!" Tentacles whip out and it starts to attack the players. Boss Battle: Big Ball o' Blaze The players must navigate around the area using their Titan suits which are gravitized to the floor. EternalBlaze starts by simply spitting out projectiles at them. After they damage him more he becomes more powerful. "You were my friend, Jerry! I know you are in there!" "THERE IS NO JERRY ONLY ZULE... I MEAN CUPCAKES!" EternalBlaze then starts to spawn necromorph/brony hybrids which attack the players as he spits out more projectiles. The players continue to damage him. "It doesn't have to be this way!" "BRONYISM, CANNOT BE STOPPED..." "But it can be controlled!" EternalBlaze lets out a roar as more monsters spawn into aid him and he sprouts extra tentacles which now serve as the players' targets. Eventually, EternalBlaze can no longer fight. "How did this happen? You are better than this!" Magma-Man shouts at the blob. "I WAS LEFT TO DIE... ROT... WITH TWO BROKEN ARMS... I FLED... ENDED UP HERE... WE WILL RETAKE WIKIA AS IT WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE OURS!" "You can't just force yourself onto people like that! Perhaps if you didn't there never would have been a problem!" 900bv speaks up. "WE ACTED IN DEFENSE. YOU SIMPLY DID NOT UNDERSTAND OUR BEAUTY!" "You've horribly infected people and turned them into murderous monsters!" "...YEAH..." "You have a change to redeem yourself. We can work together! As long as Cyber-Ghost continues to live, who knows what could happen!?" "WE WILL ALL DIE." "What?" "WE SEE EVERYTHING. HE WAS AT THE STAR TREK WIKI FOR A REASON. HE TOOK SOMETHING. SOMETHING THAT WILL DOOM US ALL." "Well let us stop it! Do you know where he is." "YES, HE WILL END IT WHERE IT BEGAN. TAKING US ALL OUT WITH HIM UNLESS WE PUT HIM IN THE NEXT CALL OF DUTY." "Where!?" Magma-Man and 900bv both shout together. "THE CALL OF DUTY WIKI. I CAN GUARANTEE YOU SAFE PASSAGE THERE, CRAZYSAM AND DAMAC HAVE BEEN WORKING ON AN OFFENSIVE. WE SHALL JOIN THEM." "The Call of Duty Wiki? You've got to be kidding me." To Be Concluded October 14, 2014 Category:Blog posts